The present invention is related to a pull rod-type foldable chair structure.
There are various kinds of foldable chairs. The early foldable chairs are made of wooden material. The later foldable chairs made of metal and plastic materials instead of the wooden material. The metal-made foldable chair has heavy weight and tends to rust. Therefore, the metal-made chair needs baking finish. This leads to high cost. Accordingly, it is trend to manufacture the chair frame of the foldable chair from aluminum alloy. However, the metal-made foldable chair has limited plasticity so that it is hard to manufacture the metal-made foldable chair with curved pattern. Therefore, it is developed to manufacture the seat and back of the foldable chair from plastic material by molding. The molded seat and back are assembled with chair frame made of metal or aluminum alloy so as to achieve solid curved pattern of the chair.
However, the conventional foldable chairs still have some shortcomings as follows:
1. The foldable chair lacks buffing design. Therefore, when folding or unfolding the foldable chair, the front and rear chair legs often instantaneously stretches or collapses. Therefore, a user, especially a child is very easy to be clamped and injured by the foldable chair.
2. In the case that the foldable chair is equipped with an oil cylinder to avoid instantaneous folding or unfolding, the cost will be too high and the foldable chair will have too heavy weight.
3. It is troublesome to assemble the seat and back with the chair frame of the foldable chair. Moreover, the fixing screws often protrude from the chair frame to ruin the appearance of the chair.
4. It is troublesome to assemble the seat and back of the foldable chair so that the production efficiency is lowered.
5. When stored, generally the foldable chairs are upright leant on each other. Therefore, the foldable chairs will occupy much room.
6. The foldable chairs cannot be horizontally stacked. In the case that the foldable chairs are horizontally stacked, they tend to slip and fall down. This may lead to damage of the chairs or even injury of persons.
7. The ground-contacting blocks of the foldable chair are hard. Such hard ground-contacting blocks tend to scrape wooden and plastic floorboard.
8. The frictional force between the hard ground-contacting blocks of the foldable chair and the ground is weak. Therefore, the foldable chair tends to slip on the ground.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a pull rod-type foldable chair structure in which the chair frame, the seat and the back can be quickly assembled. The transverse beam of the chair leg is equipped with elastic ground-contacting blocks. Therefore, the chair can be used on any floorboard made of any material such as wooden, plastic and stone floorboards. The ground-contacting block will not scrape the floorboard and the chair can be more stably placed on the ground.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: